The Discovery
by sam81609
Summary: While traveling, Aang, Katara, and Sokka encounter a blast from Aangs past...R&R, better than it sounds, and Aang will be speaking every now and then before the story starts [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**The Discovery**

By:

**Guardiangirl1**

**

* * *

****Hello out** there! A few quick things:  
1) this is my first Avatar fic, so please, no flames, but helpful, constructive criticism, kindly giving me suggestions on how to make the fic better. there! A few quick things:1) this is my first Avatar fic, so please, no flames, but helpful, constructive criticism, kindly giving me suggestions on how to make the fic better. 

2) The oh so annoying disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:** I do not under any circumstances, own Avatar: The Las Airbender-

**Aang: **Untie me right now!

Uh, no. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**-The Chase

Aang threw the rock up into the air. Momo instantly shot up towards it, and grabbed, then floated gently back down to earth. Aang did his best not to crack up, in fear of waking Katara and Sokka. It was early in the morning, and Aang was the only one up, besides Momo. He knew Sokka would sleep until about noon if he got the chance. Katara was usually an early riser, but the kids had gotten to sleep late the night before. They had been too busy running to sleep.

"Oh Momo", Aang sighed as the lemur landed back on the ground. Momo and Appa, his flying bison, were all Aang had left from the Southern Air Temple, his home. The rest had been destroyed by the Fire Nation, something Aang was _sure _he could have prevented. He was the Avatar, after all, it was his job to keep peace among the nations, but how could he keep peace, when he had come in right at the height of the war itself? Even with Fire Nation so close to victory though, for the longest time, one waterbender had held onto a small hope for the world, in hopes that someday, the Avatar would come back to save them all. _What a joke, _Aang thought, throwing Katara a sad look. It had been her and Sokka who had gotten him out of the iceberg; they had been the ones who had been traveling with Aang for so long, to help him master the ways of the Avatar, to help him learn. But who could teach him? Who could…?

"Morning Aang", said a pleasant sounding voice from behind him. He whirled around and saw Katara had woken up, and jut in time for him. He didn't want to get lost in his bitter thoughts, after all.

"Morning Katara", he said, trying to sound upbeat and friendly, as usual. He didn't want to worry his friend.

"You're up early", Katara commented as she started to pack up. They couldn't stay in one place for too long, in fear that Zuko and the rest of the Fire Nation would catch up to them. Sooner or later, they were going to have to wake Sokka up to, and neither of them were looking forward to that task.

"I woke him up yesterday", Katara said, giving Sokka a half-annoyed, half-amused look, "Your turn Aang"

"Okay, okay…" Aang thought for awhile, and finally came up with a good idea. He jumped up onto Appa, and leveled his hands with the spot Sokka was sleeping. A gust of wind flew out of his hands, and hit Sokka, who yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he skidded away. Aang and Katara were cracking up.

"Haha, very funny", Sokka said sarcastically, untangling himself from the sleeping bag, "You're a real genius Aang, and a right old pain in the-"

"We have to get going", Katara said quickly, "Grab your sleeping bag so we can finish packing up"

* * *

"I can't believe we lost them!" Zuko was furious, "How can we possibly loose them? He's smart, for a kid…"  
Iroh sighed as he followed his nephew. Just _once _he would have liked to see Zuko relax, and not worry about catching the Avatar. But he knew Zuko would never stop, not until he got what he wanted.

"Where could he have gone?" Zuko asked, looking through the telescope, "How hard can it be to find a giant flying monster with an arrow on his forehead?"

"Perhaps you should take a break, Prince Zuko", Iroh suggested, even though he knew it would do no good.

"I don't have time for a break!" Zuko snapped. He looked through the telescope again, at an oncoming island. Suddenly, they heard a distance crash, and a second later, birds flew out of the trees in all directions.

* * *

"What was that!" Sokka yelled, whirling around. They had heard a crash or something from nearby, and from the sound of it, _very _close by.

"Lets go look", Aang said, grabbing his staff and taking off into the woods. Before Sokka could protest, Katara had taken off after him.

"For once", Sokka said, grabbing his boomerang, "Just once, I'd like to run away from the loud noises, and not towards them. Wait up!"

* * *

Aang was running through the woods, Momo was clutching his shoulder for dear life. Katara and Sokka were a little ways behind him, but still making good pace. Suddenly, he came out into a clearing, and saw…

He came to a dead halt, "No way…"

It was a girl. She was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, with a red, shawl type thing draped over her shoulders. Her pants were a brownish sort of color, to match her boots. And she had arrows running along her hands, and down her head. Clutched in her hand loosely, was a staff, exactly like Aangs'.

She looked around at the sound of Aangs' voice, and jumped back, away from him. She started to back out of the clearing, a look of fear in her soft blue eyes.

"Wait!" Aang said, stepping forward, "I won't hurt you, please-"  
But the girl had no interest in Aangs' words. She took off into the forest.

"Wait!" Aang yelled, taking off after her, "Stop! Please!"

But she didn't stop. She ran. And ran. She was fast, that was for sure. Aang couldn't keep up. He finally gave up his chase after loosing sight of the girl, and collapsed against a tree.

"Aang!" Katara and Sokka had finally caught up, both looked out of breath.

"What was the noise?" Sokka asked, "Did you figure it out?"  
"Yes", Aang said, a note of sadness in his voice.

Sokka and Katara exchanged a look, "Well?"

Pause, then…

"It was an Airbender"

* * *

Well, whatta you think? Good, bad, or open-a-window-for-me-to-jump-out-of-so-I-won't-have-to-look-at-this-horrible? No matter what, tell me (no flames though, be nice about it), so I know whether or not to update. And to clear up some confusion, yes, I am holding Aang, the Avatar, hostage against his will, and yes, right now he is staring at me with hate. He'll come in every now and then himself, with pleas for escape, and comments on the story.

**Aang-**I think your story was the last, really long comment

Aaawww, be quiet Aang

**Aang-**You said I could have an opinion!  
I never said that!

**Aang-**Sure sounded like it to me…

Grrr…whatever, just review, and get Aang off my back

**Aang-**Then let me go already!  
NO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aang: **So another Airbender survived?

No you idiot! Why do you think they call it Fanfiction?

**Aang: **Oh. Well then, I have another question.

What's that?

**Aang: **Will you untie me!

Never!

* * *

**Chapter 2**-Endless Questions

"What!" Sokka yelled, "An Airbender! Have you completely lost your mind!"

"Um, Aang", Katara said carefully, "I know you miss your people, but remember, there aren't any Airbenders-"

"I know what I saw!" Aang said, "It was an Airbender, I know it was!"

"Okay Aang", Katara said with a sigh, "Whatever you say"

* * *

It was later that night. Aang had fallen asleep, but Katara and Sokka were still up, tending to the fire, both unable to sleep.

"Do you think it's true?" Katara said suddenly, "What Aang said earlier, about the Airbender-"

"Katara, you were at the Air Temple", Sokka said, "You saw the place, it was rampaged. There is no way in the world any Airbender survived that. I think Aang is just seeing what he wants to see"

"Don't you ever think about home?" Katara asked, "Don't you ever think about Gran-Gran, and dad, and all our old friends?"

"Yea", Sokka admitted, "I do sometimes"

"I mean", Katara continued, "At least we know we have a home to go to. Once Aang defeats the fire lord and all that, we have a place to go. Aang is welcomed to come back home with us and everything, but it isn't the same, really. We aren't Airbenders, after all. We aren't Gyatso, or any of his old friends, and our home certainly isn't the Southern Air Temple. Face it, he can live with us, but it'll never feel like home to Aang"

"Okay", Sokka said grudgingly, "You have a good point. But still, he can't just start seeing Airbenders everywhere"

As Sokka and Katara talked, they had no idea that a girl, around twelve or thirteen, watching them from the wooded area near them, listening to their every word.

* * *

Kosho walked away from the two kids, puzzling over their words. Aang? She knew Aang, he had disappeared. Had they found him? If they had, he'd be an old man by now. If he was even still alive, that was. She looked sadly at her hands. It was the stupid curse that was keeping her alive this long. She had hidden when the Fire Nation had come for the Airbenders, to kill them. And now…

She shook her head of the thought. No time to think. Just to run. Always to run.

She'd messed up big time earlier. That avalanche had been her fault. And she had almost been caught. There had been someone chasing her, someone who looked so familiar…

She shook her head violently to clear the thoughts. This wasn't the time.

* * *

_Aang ran. That was all he could do. Had to keep moving. If he didn't, he'd loose her, and all hope that someone was still there for him. Someone who knew him, who understood him. Someone who…_

_"Ah!" he jumped backwards as a wall of fire burst up in front of him. No! He couldn't loose her! He couldn't!_

_"NO!"_

"AH!" he bolted up, stiff as a board. He was breathing hard, and shaking. He looked around. Katara and Sokka were still sleeping, thankfully. He wasn't in the mood to answer questions. He stood up and went for a walk, which was what he really needed.

He splashed some water in his face from a nearby stream, trying to wash away the dream. It felt so real to him. He thought back to the girl. Who was she? Aang was sure it was an Airbender. Why did she look so familiar to him though? It was all too confusing.

* * *

It was early the next morning, but the kids were already getting ready to leave. And that was when Aang saw her.

"Look!" he yelled, peering into the trees. It was the girl, the Airbender from yesterday. She watching, watching the kids as they prepared to leave.

"Hey!" Aang jumped off of Appa, and landed lightly on the ground. The girl turned to run away, but tripped on a branch and stumbled, giving Aang, Katara, and Sokka time to catch up.

"Don't hurt me", she said in a small voice as they approached.

"Don't worry", Sokka said in an unusually soothing voice, "We're not going to hurt you"

She looked at them, her eyes wide with fear.

"Hey", Aang suddenly, "I know you…"

"You-you-" her eyes widened in shock, "Aang?"  
Aang looked at her for a second, and a look of pure delight spread over his face, "Yea. Yea, it's me"

"Wait a minute", Sokka said, looking between the girl and Aang, "You two know each other? How?"

"My name's Kosho", the girl said quietly, "I used to live at the Southern Air Temple, with Aang"

* * *

**Aang: **Help me! This girl is crazy, she won't untie me! Call someone; call an Earthbender, Sokka, Katara, anyone who's willing to help me!

Oh, quit complaining Aang. Anyway, on another note, how was the chapter?

**Aang: **The chapter was fine, but you are crazy!

I know

**Aang: **Anyway, you forgot something in the beginning.

I did? What/Skims the beginning of story/. Oh yea, the disclaimer. Would you like to do the honors Aang?

**Aang: **Gladly. Crazygirl-I mean Guardiangirl1-does not own Avatar, The Last Airbender.

Thanks

**Aang: **Anytime. Now let me go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aang: **So another Airbender did survive?  
FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S FANFITCTION!

**Aang:** So another Airbender _didn't_ survive?

NO! Now either do the disclaimer or I'll throw you out the window.

**Aang: **Maybe I don't wanna do the disclaimer. At least of you throw me out the window I'll be free

You're right. Okay, in that case, do the disclaimer, or I _won't_ let you go, _and_ I'll stick a bunch of crazy fan girls in here, lock the door, and leave you tied to that chair. How does that sound?  
**Aang**: Um, um…Guardiangirl1 does not own Avatar the Last Airbender!

Thought so

* * *

**Chapter 3**-The Story Comes Out

Kosho looked at the three kids with fear in her eyes. It had been so long since she had been so close to another person. She'd started avoiding people, after awhile. The source of so much pain, she couldn't stand it.

"How in the world did you survive?" the boy-Sokka- asked in shock, "I thought Aang was the last Airbender, what in the world is going on?"

"It's a long story", Kosho admitted quietly, "Very long"  
"The beginning is always the best place to start", Aang pointed out quietly.

"Yea…" Kosho said, "Okay, the beginning…

"It's a long story", Kosho repeated, "It started…right after you disappeared Aang, maybe a month or so…"

_Flashback_

_"Over here Kosho!" Chi yelled as the two girls ran. Kosho desperately tried to get faster, and suddenly came up with a great idea. The air scooter…_

_"Yes!" she yelled as she finally created the ball of wind, and jumped on it. Aang had been trying to teach her and Chi and a few other kids that trick for awhile, but he had never really succeeded_ _it._

_"No fair!" Chi yelled. Suddenly, Kosho noticed they were approaching the great wall._

_"Chi stop!" she yelled, jumping off the scooter. Chi came to halt and looked around at her, "What?"_

_"You know we're not suppose to go beyond the wall", Kosho said accusingly, "Come on, lets' get back to the temple, maybe we can grab Mio and head over to the Northern Air Temple and visit Je-Je or something…"  
"Come on Kosho", Chi said, "Have a little fun for once, lets just jump the wall, we can explore or something-"_

_"Gyatso said not to go beyond the wall without one of the other monks, or on a flying Bison, come on Chi, lets go back to the temple"_

_"Don't be a fun killer", Chi protested, "Kosho, come on, lets just jump the wall and explore for a little while, half an hour tops, then we can head back to the temple, promise"_

_"Chi…" Kosho tried to protest, but Chi had been her best friend since like, forever, and she could never say no as it was, "Okay, half an hour tops"_

_"Yes!" Chi jumped over the wall. Kosho sighed, grabbed her staff, and followed suit._

_

* * *

_

_"Check out this forest…" Chi said, mesmerized, "It's so cool!"_

_"It took us at least twenty minutes to get over the mountains", Kosho said accusingly, "Now who knows how long it'll take us to get back"_

_"Would you stop worrying?" Chi said, "I mean, look around Kosho! We've been trapped in the Air Temple our whole lives, never stopping, always seeing this from the air. But now we have the chance to really look at it. Isn't it the best?"_

_"We broke the rules though", Kosho said, "That's bad Chi, real bad" _

_"Give it a rest Koshy" Chi said teasingly._

_"Shut up Chi-Chi", Kosho countered, "I'm serious, lets go-"  
"You are weary travelers, are you not?" a reedy voice cut Kosho off. The two girls looked around and saw a gypsy standing in the shadows of a tall oak tree._

_"This just keeps getting better and better", Chi said, grinning._

_"You do not belong here", the gypsy said in that same, reedy voice, "Go now!"_

_"My pleasure", Kosho turned to walk away, but, of course, Chi stopped her._

_"Wait!" she said, her eyes glowing with excitement. The gypsy pulled a rock out of her pocket, and held it out in front of her, pointing it at Kosho._

_"You will pay for not heeding my warning!" the gypsy cried. Chi seemed to think the adventure thing had gotten a little out of hand. She backed away from the gypsy, and took off at light speed._

_Kosho turned to run after her, but the gypsy stopped her, yelling, "Kisho aye mesk kosko!"_

_A light spiraled out of the rock, and hit Kosho._

_-End Flashback-_

"It wasn't till later I found out what the gypsy had done", Kosho said quietly, "She put some kind of curse on me, and now…" she laughed weakly, "Well, you see. I'm thirteen forever…what a drag, really"

"And what about the Fire Nation?" Aang asked, "Did you see the attack on the temple?"

"Yes", she said quietly, "You don't wanna hear that story though-"

"Yes I do!" Aang said, "Please…"

Kosho sighed, "About a month after the whole gypsy thing happened…"

_Flashback_

_"You're still mad, aren't you Kosho?" Chi asked, smiling weakly._

_"Great guess", Kosho said sarcastically. She was furious. This whole thing was Chi's fault, and yet she was suffering for it._

_"Kosho-" Chi started to say, but a loud rumbling cut her off._

_"What was that?" Kosho asked, looking around. Suddenly, what looked like army tanks came over the side of the mountain. There was a weird insignia on the front, it looked familiar…_

_"That's the Fire Nation!" Chi screamed, realizing, "What are they doing!"_

_Fireballs exploded out of the fronts of the tanks, hitting the temple. "NO!" Kosho screamed. She jumped up and grabbed Chi's arm, pulling her, "Come on!"_

_They ran in to the temple, down the halls, looking for someone who could help. Anyone…_

_"Gyatso!" Chi yelled, coming to a halt in front of door. Kosho looked in, and recognized it instantly as Aangs' room. Gyatso was standing at the window, watching the army tanks attack. He whirled around at the sound of panic in Chi's voice, and saw the terrified look in both girls eyes._

_"It's okay", he said, sweeping towards them in a fluent motion, "Do not worry, everything will be okay. Come"_

_The girls followed the monk down the hall, shaking. He led them into a room, but as soon as they got in, Fire Benders burst in after them. Chi screamed, Kosho was nearly in tears, but Gyatso remained calm. He pushed the two girls behind them, protecting them from the Fire Benders. _

_"Gyatso-" Kosho tried to say, but he silenced her. In one, fluid like motion, the Fire Benders attacked. Gyatso's hand circled in the air, creating a shield around the two girls and the monk._

_"Run!" Gyatso yelled to the girls, both of whom were frozen with fear. Kosho recovered first, grabbing Chi's hand and taking off. But as the girls looked back, they saw Gyatso hit with a fireball. He fell, and even as Kosho expected him to get back up, he didn't. _

_"GYATSO!" Chi screamed. She tried to go back, but Kosho stopped her._

_"NO!" she yelled, yanking Chi forward, tears stinging her eyes. All around her, Fire Benders were attacking, killing more and more Airbenders fell, but she didn't see that. All she saw was Gyatso, falling. Dead…_

_She never saw the Fire Bender come up in front of her. Never saw him pose to attack. But someone did._

_"Kosho, look out!" Chi cried, pushing the Airbender aside. Kosho fell, and looked around. She saw the Fire Bender hit Chi. She screamed as flames engulfed her. And all Kosho could do was watch. Watch as her best friend, who she had known forever, disappeared in a ball of flames. _

_She jumped up as the Fire Bender turned to her. She ran and ran. She found a glider on the ground. She grabbed it, opened it, and took off into the sky._

_

* * *

_

_It was a few hours after the attacks. Kosho returned to the air temple. She landed on the so familiar, yet so different grounds, and looked around. The bodies of Airbenders littered the ground. Her friends. Her family. Everything she knew was gone. She walked along, not knowing what she was looking for. Someone that had survived, maybe. She knew it wasn't possible though._

_She saw something glinting on the ground. It was a necklace. A crystal heart was hanging from it. She had given it to Chi for her eighth birthday. A flood of memories came back to her, as well as a fresh flood of tears. She collapsed on the ground, crying. She buried her head in her face, and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. _

_

* * *

_

_She looked back at the temple one last time. Everything she knew was there, yet she could never go back. She had to do something. And she knew what._

_Aang was still out there, somewhere. Aang, the Avatar, could help her. He had always been good at helping; she knew this would be no different._

_-End Flashback-_

A ringing silence followed Kosho's story, and she could see tears in Aangs' eyes.

* * *

**Aang:** Wow…

Now, keep in mind Aang, that might not be what really happened.

**Aang: **But even just to think about it like that? Wow…

Whatever. Well, I'm done for the day, see ya later!

**Aang: **Wow…

/Rolls eyes and signs off/


	4. Chapter 4

**Aang: **Help me!

Don't listen to him, he doesn't need any kind of help

**Aang**: Yea right! This girl is crazy! Now HELP ME!

Why don't you try to Airbend your way out of this?

**Aang**: Because you tied my hands together!

I might gag you to

**Aang**: Just do the story.

Right-o. Now, before I begin, I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

* * *

**Chapter 4**- Zukos' Discovery

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Iroh sighed as, once again, Zuko raged over not finding the Avatar, "They were here!" Zuko said furiously, "They were sighted here, how can they have left so quickly!"

"Please, Prince Zuko", Iroh said, trying to calm his nephews' miserable temper, "Let us just return to the ship and continue our search from there"

Zuko didn't answer, but whirled around and made angrily back to the ship. On his way there, though, he happened to look around, and saw an earth slide had happened nearby. Wait a minute…  
He stepped back into the clearing to investigate. The rocks _had_ slid, but not downhill. And it certainly hadn't been done by an Earthbender. It almost looked like it had been done by an Airbending accident…

"Zuko?" Uncle Iroh had come up behind him, and was looking at him curiously, "What is wrong?"

"Something here", Zuko said suspiciously, "Rock doesn't slide uphill, and this doesn't look like Earthbender work"

"Who else controls rock?" Iroh asked skeptically.

"An Airbender", Zuko said firmly, "An Airbender could, if he was strong enough"

He looked at the top of the small canyon, "The Avatar has been here. And he went…" he looked around for a second, "That way"

* * *

**Aang**: Well, that was short

Like I have time to type really long, really extensive chapters. Give me a break Aang

**Aang**: So are you a Zuko fan?

Not really, why?  
**Aang**: Because if he finds me, I'm done for, and your letting this happen!

It. Is. FANFICTION! If anyone knows ways to shut up an annoying Airbender ( _other_ than letting him go), please tell me in your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Back!  
**Aang**: Help me-!  
Help you escape, we know. Sing a new tune already. Anyway, I would have updated when I was suppose to (the twentieth) if not for the fact I was on vacation-  
**Aang**: She left me here! She left me here for two and a half days!  
You complain too much. Anyway, just do the disclaimer, I can tell you're getting into the story just as much as I am.

**Aang**: All right, all right, Guardiangirl1 doesn't own Avatar the Last Airbender, or any of its characters. Happy?

Yup

* * *

**Chapter 5**- Old Memories Surface

"Wow!" Kosho cried, "I haven't been on a flying bison in so long!"

"Yip yip!" Aang cried, bringing Appa higher, "It's great huh? I can't imagine living without Appa"

"Remember Aishi?" Kosho asked. She was sitting up, her eyes closed, the wind blowing around her.

"Aishi?" Aang repeated, "Yea, your bison, right?"  
"Yea", Kosho said, smiling, "Greatest bison ever. Well, I thought so anyways"

"Aishi was okay", Aang shrugged, "Had nothing over Appa though!"  
"If I remember right, Aishi came in second in the Bison Races", Kosho said with a smirk, "Appa came in…what was it? Eighth?"

"You got lucky", Aang said with a shrug.

They flew for most of the day, stopping every now and then for a break. It was night time before they finally landed for the night.

"So Kosho…" Aang said carefully, "How long have you been, uh…looking for me?"  
"A while", she said after a minute, "Since the Fire Nation invaded the Temple. I went to the North, East, and Western Air Temples too, then took off looking for you"

"Oh…"

Katara and Sokka looked over at each other. They'd been able to talk about things that Aang didn't understand before, but Aang had never been able to talk about things _they_ didn't understand.

"So…" Kosho said after a second, "I like your necklace Katara"

"What?" Katara fingered the necklace hanging around her neck, "Oh yea…"  
"Where'd you get it?" Kosho asked, cocking her head interestedly.

"My mother gave it to me", Katara said, "My grandmother gave it to her"

"It's beautiful", Kosho said quietly. Katara smiled.

* * *

_"Come on Kosho!" Mia yelled, "Faster! Faster! Slowpoke!"_

_"Oh yea!" Kosho yelled, "Watch this!"_

_Kosho threw her glider into the air. It sprang open, and Kosho grabbed it, and glided into the air._

_"Cool!" Mia yelled, "Where'd you learn to do that!"_

_Kosho grinned as she landed in front of her friend, "I practice. Try it sometime"_

_"Very funny", Mia smirked._

_Kosho grinned. Out of no where, a fireball came at the two girls, glided past them, and knocked a wall down._

_"What was-" Mia and Kosho looked around. A Firebender was standing in a fighting pose, aiming at them. "Run!" Kosho screamed. The girls turned tail, but Kosho tripped. A fireball was aiming for her, it was so close-_

"Ah!" Kosho bolted up, shaking. Momo, who had fallen asleep on her, jumped off, obviously shaken by the rude awakening.

"Kosho?" Aang voiced timidly, looking at the shaken up Airbender, "Are you okay?"  
Kosho paused, "I'm fine", she said finally. She rolled over and went back to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Aang**: Well, that was…interesting.

Shut up Aang


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, hi!  
**Aang**- If only she didn't tie my hands to this chair…

Aw, quit complainin'. Anyway, sorry to say this is gonna be another shorty, I don't like it either, but I don't have a lot of time anymore. So, now for the chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 6**- A Sad Encounter

The next day, they were back in the sky. Aang hadn't questioned Kosho about what had happened last night, and Kosho was definitely grateful for it.

"So what should we have to eat?" Sokka said almost as soon as they were in the sky.

"Are you serious?" Katara said, "We just took off, and already you're hungry?"

"Yes", Sokka shot back, "Just because you have the stomach an acorn, doesn't mean we all do!"

"Do they always fight like that?" Kosho whispered to Aang.

"Sometimes they're worse", Aang whispered back. The two dissolved into giggles, and for a second, it felt like old times, the two them exchanging a secret, then laughing about it, and having everyone ask why they were laughing. Kosho was about to seriously get lost in memory lane, but luckily, was saved from the memories but Sokka saying loudly, "What's that!"

The kids looked over at where he was pointing, and saw what looked like a giant mark. They gave each other looks of terror, and flew down for a closer look.

--

"What happened here?" Sokka asked in horror. What looked like the remnants of village stood before them. People were wandering about looking lost, some looked sad. Some younger kids were crying, and one girl was carrying around a doll that was so obviously crisped.

"Where are your parents?" Katara asked the girl as she walked by. The girl shook her head, obviously unable to speak.

"She doesn't a talk", a voice behind them said. They whirled around to see a boy, maybe eight, standing there, watching with an almost mourn expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, looking at the boy suspiciously, "She doesn't talk? What does that mean? Has she ever?"  
"She was born mute", the boy said, "That's what the elders said anyway

"I'm Mick", he said, walking over to the girl, and picked her up, "This is my sister, her name is Aika. And our parents are dead"

Katara gasped. Sokka stopped muttering threats under his breath about the fire nation and looked around at Mick, horrified. Aang and Kosho exchanged a surprised a glance; how could this boy, no older then eight, be saying something like that so calmly, like it didn't matter?

"The fire nation raided our town a few days ago", Mick explained, "Killed about half the villagers. I hid with my sister until it was over. By the time they left, well…"

He gestured at the village, and they understood; the fire nation destroyed the place.

"Hey…" Mick said suddenly, looking at Aang, "You're the Avatar, aren't you!"

"Yea…" Aang said, slightly uncomfortably, "Yea, I am…"

"Cool!" Mick said, obviously excited by this news, "Hey…do you guys wanna stay hear for tonight?"

"What", Katara said, taken aback, "I-no, we couldn't…"

"Sure you could!" Mick said, "The only people left here are a few kids and some women, there's plenty of room! The men are off at war", he added, answering their unasked question, "Come on, I'll show you around"

He put his sister down, took her hand, and walked further into whatever remained of the village. The kids took this as their cue to follow.

* * *

**Aang**- you forgot the disclaimer

Do it yourself then

**Aang**- Guardiangirl1 doesn't own…I'm not your slave!

No, you're my prisoner

**Aang**- good point, okay…Guardiangirl1 own nothing, Avatar included.

Thank you. Now everyone review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Aang**- So then he said-

/sighs/ Aang is telling me about his life at the Air Temple _before_ he was trapped in the iceberg. He talks a lot. At least he isn't planning ways to escape. Well, he's busy, so I'll say it: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

**Aang**- Are you listening?  
Yes, yes, go on... and the rest of you, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**- Helping Things Along

They slept in what was left of a building that night. They woke up the next morning to the sun in their eyes, already warming the cool morning. Aang sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. "Where's Kosho?" he asked, noticing the absence of the Airbender.

"Right here!' Kosho chirped from behind him. Mick and Aika were with her. Aika shifted shyly, looking over at Sokka.

"You guys hungry?" Mick asked the kids, "We've got plenty to eat, trust me"

"You do?" Katara asked, surprised, "That's weird, the Fire Nation destroyed everything, but left you food?"

"Well…" Mick wasn't sure what to say, "We got lucky, I guess"

"Well, I'm hungry", Sokka said at once, "So lets eat!"

Katara shook her head. She couldn't help but be a little suspicious of Mick though. She felt like there was something Mick wasn't telling them. She brushed it off as unimportant though. He was helping them, wasn't he? She shook off the weird feeling and followed her friends out of the building.

* * *

General Shayai listened to his spies recount of everything that had happened in the day. "The Avatar and his friends are still in the village", one of them, a boy said, "They helped us out a lot, but you said you wanted a report if we saw him…"

"You've down well", Shayai said silkily, "Continue to please me, and perhaps I shall leave what remains of your village alone"

The boys eyes flashed, "You said if we helped you wouldn't destroy our home!" he cried, "You can't just go back on your deal now!"

Shayai laughed, "You're playing with fire dear boy", he scoffed, "If you are not careful, you will be burned"

The boys shoulder's sagged, a look of pure disappointment on his face. "And besides", Shayai continued, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear sister, now would you?"  
"Leave Aika alone!" the boy yelled, moving in front of the young girl, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Continue to follow my orders", Shayai said icily, "and I won't"

* * *

"Good job boy!" Aang yelled to Appa, "Okay, a little more to the left Kosho, a little more…no, okay, to the right…no, my right…no your right…wait a minute…"

"Aang!" Kosho yelled from her seat on Appa, "Make up your mind would you!"

"Hang on a sec!" he gave a stupendous jump and hopped lightly onto Appa, grabbed the reigns from Kosho, and steered to the right, finally getting the board positioned in the right spot. Kosho glared at him for a second, then took Appa's reigns back.

"Okay", Aang said as he landed back down on the ground, next to Katara, "Looks pretty good, wouldn't you say?"  
"For only one day of work", Katara said, "We sure did get far"

"We can't stay here to long", Sokka reminded them, "We should probably leave in the morning"

"You're leaving already", asked a voice from behind them. Mick had been listening to their conversation.

"We're still spending one more night here", Kosho assured him, "It doesn't make sense to leave now, we'll go maybe a couple miles and then have to just set up camp, true?"  
"True", Sokka said, "Okay, one more night, but we leave in the morning!"

* * *

Okay, okay, I had something else planned for this chapter, but I'm cutting it short, sorry. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I get the chance. Oh, and a Merry Christmas to you all if I don't update this or Book 2 next Sunday 


	8. Chapter 8

Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah/Happy Kwanza!

**Aang**- Are you going to say that on every fic?

Yes, now do the disclaimer

**Aang**- Guardiangirl1 does not own Avatar the Last Airbender; if she did, I would have been tied to this chair a long time ago

He's right. Anyway, this chapter will probably only be about a page, I've got 4 other fics I want to update before 10:00 tonight. Enjoy anyway!

* * *

**Chapter 8**- The Capture

"Okay", Sokka said as they finished rebuilding the house (or the frame to it anyway), "This is seriously our last night here", he continued, "I'd like to get the North Pole before I'm eighty"

Every time they tried to leave, Mick stopped them, saying, "Just one more day." Kosho was starting to get a little suspicious; why did he want so desperately for them to stay? She was soon going to regret asking the question though.

* * *

It was late that night. Very late. They were sleeping in one of the rebuilt cottages. Kosho was laying awake, mulling over her thoughts. She didn't sleep very much anymore. Sleeping wasn't something you could do very well when you were alone.

She heard a resounding crash, and saw flames rising up in he window. She sat up stiff as board, and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

Everyone else startled awake, and looked out the window. They could see shadows in the flames.

"Firebenders!" Sokka yelled, jumping up, "Everyone go out the back way!"

The gang scrambled out of the cottage-Aang and Kosho stopped long enough to grab their gliders-and watched the hut burn from the outside.

"So", said a silky voice behind them, " _You're_ the great Avatar. You're just a child"

The kids whirled around. A Firebender was standing behind them, with practically an army behind him.

"What do you want?" Aang snapped, holding his staff out, ready to fight.

"Why, none the less to capture the Avatar", he said, "Grab her!"

Aang tensed. Wait a minute… _grab her_? But he…Kosho!  
"Let me go!" she protested as two Firebenders grabbed her, "Let me go now!"  
"I don't think so", the Firebender said, "Now, we have what we want-"

"Stop!" protested a voice from behind them. Mick and his sister were coming up from behind, both with looks of shock and horrification on their faces.

"Now, now Mick", the Firebender said, "You did your part. You helped me get what I want. Now I will give you what you want"

"But-"

"Don't fight!" the Firebender snapped, "Otherwise I'll burn this place around your ears!"  
"You said you wouldn't though!" Mick cried desperately, "You said if I helped you, you would leave us alone!"

"Then I wouldn't argue now would I?" the Firebender turned back to his troops, and watched Kosho struggle against her captors, "Move out"

Aang steeped forward to stop them, but the Firebender whirled around and blasted the ground in front of them; it went up in an inferno. It lasted only a moment, but by the time the flames died down, they were all gone.

Sokka turned to Mick, "You were helping them!"

And all Mick could do was stare back, a look of guilt I his eyes. The only answer the kids needed.

* * *

**Aang**- Evidently this Firebender doesn't know the Avatar

Be thankful, he was going to capture you, but I changed it at the last minute, because one of my friends said the idea of capturing you was boring and overused.

**Aang**- Uh, thanks…?

Well, while Aang puzzles over that, Happy Holidays! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Haha, I'm updating, Haha! Okay…just read the chapter.

NOTE: Takes place during Book 1, in case something about this chapter confuses you

* * *

**Chapter 9**- Treachery

"You're a spy for the Fire Nation!" Aang yelled. Mick looked at him. His blue eyes were shining, his brown hair blew in the soft wind. He didn't answer.

"Why Mick?" Katara asked, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"They threatened me!" he cried, "They threatened me, my sister, the whole village! They threaten to kill us! This is my family Katara, you don't understand! None of you do! I did what I had to so they wouldn't kill us! They knew the Avatar was going to the North Pole, they thought maybe he'd pass here along the way! So I…I did the only logical thing. I offered to look out for you, and to report if you came through here. It was the only way, they would have killed us-"  
"So you became a traitor!" Sokka yelled.

"Who did I betray?"  
"How about the whole world?" Aang said angrily, "You were going to hand the world's only hope for survival over the Fire Nation, and do you know what they would have done? They would have waited for the comet, then destroyed me because I know longer threatened them. Then the world would be doomed! And you'd have died anyway!"

Mick's eyes were filled with tears. Sokka and Katara looked at each other, shock in their eyes. They'd never heard Aang talk like that before. They'd never seen him this mad.

"D-Does it matter?" Mick finally managed to say, "They didn't get you right? They just got Kosho-"

"Just?" Sokka piped up, " _Just_? She's our friend, and you're making her sound unimportant or whatever! That isn't right! No matter what happened, what you did was wrong!"  
"You don't understand!" Mick yelled, any trace of sadness gone; he was angry, "When this war is over, you have a home to go to. You have people who care about you, and a village that still exist, even if only just. What do I have? I have this. A few Elders, my sister, and other women. My mother is dead, my father is dead, I have nothing! My mother died during the siege, my father died in battle, all I have now is what you see! All I wanted was to keep it! I have nothing! Nothing!"  
"That doesn't matter!" Sokka yelled, "Aang doesn't have much either, all he has is us and Kosho, and you don't see _him_ turning into a spy for the Fire Nation, do you? You had a choice, You could have fought back-"

"How!" Mick cried, "How could I have fought back Sokka? I'm just a eight-year-old kid, I have a few Earthbending skills, but not enough to fight, all the men are either at war or dead, and none of the women or Elders are Earthbenders. So tell me Sokka, how was I suppose to fight back?"

"You don't need to be a Bender to fight", Aang said, "You could have found other ways. But you took the easy way out. You decided to turn on everyone. That was your choice. Now you must face the consequences"

* * *

**Aang**- It was short.

I know, I know

**Aang**- It was very short

Don't make me tie you back up! Hem, hem, anyway, I know Aang was a little OOC in the story, but I thought it was pretty good. Anyway, review


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy, so I'll get right onto the story

* * *

**Chapter 10**- Escaping Evil Hands

"Let me go!" Kosho yelled as she was dragged along, "For the last time, I'm not the Avatar!"  
"The Avatar is the last Airbender", the general who was leading the group said, " Do you see any other Airbenders around? No, so who does that leave? You"

"But I'm not—" she'd been about to say she wasn't the last Airbender. But she couldn't betray Aang like that. No way.

"Giving up on your little story then?" the general asked, "Good. Now when we get back to the ship, I want the Avatar locked up in the dungeons", he told one of the soldiers, "The search for the Avatar ends here. Now we can move on to much more important matters"  
_If they think I'll quietly go to the Fire Nation with them_, Kosho thought as she walked, _They've got another thing coming_

* * *

Kosho schemed her way out of this mess the whole way to the ship that would bring them to the Fire Nation. Monk Gyatso had always said she had a devious mind. And now was a good time to put that mind to use. There were a dozen Firebenders leading them back to the ship, and she was ready to bet on a dozen more once they got to the ship. But she was also ready to bet none of them had ever fought an Airbender before. So it was one Airbending girl against twenty plus Firebending soldiers. Not good odds. She would take them.

* * *

The Firebender pushed her roughly onto the ship. She took a deep breath. Now or never. "We're going to the Fire Nation", the general informed a person who was most likely the ship's captain, "We captured finally captured the Avatar. Victory will be ours!"

_Hate to take him out of his dream world_, Kosho thought, _But he's wrong on three accounts. I'm not the Avatar. Victory will never be theirs. And we're not going to the Fire Nation_

"So have any of you ever fought an Airbender?" she asked as they lead her to the dungeons.

"Shut your mouth", one of the guards snapped. Kosho smirked.

"I didn't think so", and with that, she jumped into the air, right over the guard's heads. She landed easily on the ship's floor, and without waiting, jumped again and kicked at the air. A gust of wind blew at the guards, and knocked them backwards. She hit the floor. Her eyes darted around, looking for something to cut the ropes that bound her hands together.

"Stop her!"

_No time_, Kosho thought as the guards reoriented themselves, _Have to go with what I've got_  
"Is that he best you can do?" she asked as she backed towards the edge of the ship, "No wonder this war has been going on for a hundred years!"  
She jumped out of the way as a fireball shot at her, "Come on!" she yelled, "Give me a challenge why don't you?"  
She jumped to dodge another fireball, and landed on one of the edge of the ship. She looked behind her. _Perfect_, she thought, _All I have to do is jump, and I'm home free_

"Freeze!" she looked around and saw the general glaring at her, posed and ready to fight, "You're one step away from dying where you stand", he informed her, "Move and seal your fate!"

"Oh really?" she questioned, "Do you really think that'll stop me? One thing to remember general; an Airbender is always full of surprises"  
She took a deep breath and blew. Air shot out of her mouth and slammed into the guard, knocking him backwards. She jumped down off the ship and hit the ground. "We'll have to do this again sometime!" she yelled up to general and his crew, "But for now, see ya!"

She took off into the woods before anyone could attempt to stop her.

* * *

Sorry it was short, I coudn't think of anything else to do after Kosho escaped

Aang: you forgot something in the begininning

And what might that be?  
Aang: the Disclaimer

Do it yourself then

Aang: I'm not your slave!  
No, you're my prisoner

Aang: good point. Okay...Guardiangirl1 doesn't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of it's characters. Happy?  
Yup


	11. Chapter 11

**Aang- **Look who's finally updating!

That's right! I'm back! Yea! Anyways, don't kill me, but this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I know, I know, you're all booing right now, but I have my reasons for ending it, which will be seen at the end of the story

**Aang- **Could I have something to eat?

I haven't fed you since I captured you, which was right when this story started, so sure, why not/goes off to get food/

**Aang- **Well, she's gone, so I'll do the Disclaimer: **Guardiangirl1 doesn't own Avatar the Last Airbender. **But you knew that already, right?

I have the snacks! Okay, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11- **A fight to the Finish

Aang's eyes scanned the ground below them as he, Katara, and Sokka soared through the air on Appa, desperate to find Kosho before it was too late. Aang's mind was still reeling on the fact that Mick, whom they had trusted, had turned out to be a traitor. _I'm just one kid, _he thought, _how an I suppose to handle all this?_

He returned his attention to scanning the grounds for Kosho. Not that he'd had any luck so far. He could get points for trying though.

"How do we know we're not on a wild goose chase?" Sokka asked impatiently, "I want to help Kosho to, but we don't even know where to look! They could be anywhere!"

"Then we'll look everywhere, Aang said, "I'm not giving up just yet"

"You said it Aang", Katara agreed. Aang couldn't help but blush.

* * *

Kosho darted through the woods, moving left and right, frantically running to get away from the Firebenders. If she tried to Airbend to get into the air, she'd be a sitting duck. But if she didn't get away soon, she'd be a roasted duck. Not the best choices.

"I know!" she yelled to no one. Begging silently that it would work, she jumped into the air and formed a ball. She jumped on, and balanced just like Aang had taught her. "Yahoo!" she screamed as she raced through the woods. She was so busy looking back she forgot to look forward. "AH!" she screamed as she was caught on a tree limb. She was lucky she hadn't snapped her neck. She rubbed her neck, which was now completely killing her. And scrambled up into a tree. A group of Firebenders ran past her hiding spot, never once noticing that she was a mere ten feet above them. " Not too bright", she muttered, restraining the urge to giggle, "too bad they're still crawling around here, I'm still going to have to be careful"

She scanned around for an escape route. The only thing she could think of was to jump through the trees. But she would make too much noise that way. No, she had to be quiet about it. But how?

* * *

They were flying over the ocean. They couldn't find any ships though. "Maybe they're still back in harbor?" Sokka suggested.

"That doesn't make any sense though", Katara pointed out, "They're being pretty slow, considering they believe they just captured the Avatar"  
"Maybe she escaped", Aang suggested, "It wouldn't surprise me. Anyways, we aren't having any luck, lets head back to--"

"Fireball!" Sokka screamed unexpectedly. Aang swiveled around and sure enough, a fireball was coming at them. He yanked at Appa's reigns and pulled them up with just barely enough time to get away. They turned dangerously sharp, and Katara slipped to the edge of the saddle, but luckily, didn't fall off.

"Are you okay Katara?" Aang called back.

"Yea, I'll be fine", she gasped, "Where'd that come--"

"Zuko!" Sokka yelled, "Look!"  
They followed his point and, sure enough, Zuko's ship had come out of practically no where. "Bad", Aang said, "Very bad. Maybe if we pull into the clouds we can loose them, come on! Appa, yip, yip!"

They weren't quick enough to get into the clouds though. Instead they were forced to move sideways again, and this time Sokka _did _fall over the edge. Katara grabbed him before he could get thrown completely off. Katara pulled her brother back on, "You okay?"  
"I'm fine", he said, lets just get away from Zuko, maybe we can loose him on solid ground, it's worth a shot, Appa, yip, yip!"

Aang yanked at the reigns again, this time turning them towards land.

* * *

"He isn't getting away again", Zuko snarled, "Turn the ship, follow them!"

He rocked slightly as the ship turned sharply, but kept his balance. He took Aang at the giant bison the Avatar was flying on, and fired. Again, they dodged. _They can't run forever, _he declared silently. They were moving at top speed, but the Avatar was still moving faster, some how. He wasn't getting away though. Zuko was sure of that. _Faster, _he urged his ship, _Faster! Can't this thing go faster?.!_

* * *

"Aang, they're gaining!" Sokka called, "Can't Appa go faster?.!"

"Appa, come on!" Aang urged, "I know, this is a lot, but you have to go faster!"  
Appa grunted and kicked into a speed he probably didn't even know he had. "That's it!" Aang yelled cheerfully, "Okay! Now, as soon as we loose Zuko, we keep looking for Kosho. Okay?"  
Sokka and Katara nodded in agreement, but it wasn't as simple as just that. Zuko seemed determined to stay on their trail, firing constantly and making it very hard for them to get anywhere. "We need a new idea", Katara said after about five minutes of the cat and mouse chase, "We aren't going to loose him obviously, we need a new plan, a way to distract him, anything to give us time to get out of his view"  
"I have an idea", Aang said, grabbing his staff, "Take the reigns"

"What are you doing?.!" Sokka yelled, diving for Appa's reign.

"Aang, no!" Katara cried as he jumped off Appa. His staff opened, and he glided down to Zuko's ship. As he got closer, he saw Zuko's eyes shift to him, and a second later, Aang was dodging a rain of fireballs Zuko was firing at him. His hand slipped off his staff, and he had to work hard to not fall. He struggled for a minute or so and nearly fell right into the water. He pulled up just in time to stay in the air, and landed on Zuko's ship.

"So", he said silkily, "Have you come to surrender, Avatar?"  
"You wish", Aang said promptly. He jumped into the air to avoid a fireball, and jumped over Zuko's head, playing the dodging game. He moved left and right, just as he had done when he was on Appa. The difference being he could move faster than a ten-ton flying bison. He jumped into the air again to dodge another attack. Zuko's aim was getting better. This was getting dangerous, he had to get away. He hoped he had given the others enough time to get away. He whipped his staff around and blew a gust of wind at Zuko, who was thrown backwards. He opened his staff and took into the air to find Appa. He was pretty easy to spot, really. He landed on Appa's saddle, relieved he had gotten back to them. They were flying over the woods. He had definitely given them time to get away. "Any sign of Kosho?" he asked Katara, who was scanning the woods.

"No", she said, discouraged, "I hope we find her before it's too late"

* * *

Kosho jumped lightly out of the tree and darted through the woods. She didn't have much time, so she had to cover as much ground as possible. Already she was tired of running though, she had been moving a lot since she had broken away from the Firebenders, and she had never been all that hot of a runner to begin with. She came to a halt and doubled over, leaning against a tree, breathing hard. She heard footsteps approaching, and quickly tried to scramble up the nearest tree. She wasn't as quick this time though. I fireball hit the tree right where she was about to put her hand. "AH!" she cried. She tumbled out of the tree in shock, and hit the ground hard. She jumped out of the way as another fireball shot at her, and grabbed the nearest thing she could use as a weapon. She finally settled on a stick, and used it like she would a staff, whipping it through the air and slamming the Firebenders with a gust of wind. She backed away and jumped into the air. Higher, higher, out of the range of the Fire Soldiers…

"Appa!" she cried as she sighted the flying bison. She landed on a tree branch, gritting her teeth, and waited for Appa to get close enough to her for her to jump on. But she had taken her attention away from the Firebenders.

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed as the branch beneath her feet burned and crumpled, and she tumbled out. She hit the ground with a _thud, _and groaned as she pulled herself back up. She was surrounded. Her eyes grew wide with fear and realization. She knew. She _knew._

* * *

"Kosho!" Aang cried as he watched his friend disappear from sight. He steered Appa lower, so he could see into the woods better. His eyes grew wide. She was surrounded. At least a dozen Firebenders posed for attack at the first move she made.

"She needs help!" Sokka said, grabbing his boomerang.

"We can't do anything", Katara said helplessly, "The first sign of an attack and they'll fire"

_Not if I can help it, _Aang thought. He grabbed his staff and jumped off Appa. He heard Sokka yell, "Aang!" but paid not attention. She landed in the woods, almost directly in front of the Firebenders.

"Aang!" Kosho cried. The Fire Soldiers turned their attention to him, ready to attack. Aang held his staff out, ready. A soft, almost whimpering voice broke through.

"Don't"

Heads snapped around to face Kosho, who was looking down at the ground. "Don't attack him", she said, "Do what you want to be, but please…please don't attack him"

Aang's eyes grew wide with shock, and a suddenly, he realized. He knew what was going to happen. No one moved for a few seconds, and suddenly, one of the Firebenders struck, hitting Kosho. Not enough to set her on fire or anything, but enough to knock her backwards, make her scream in pain. Aang gripped his staff tightly, and jumped into the air, slamming the Firebenders with gusts of wind. They may have been strong, but they weren't strong enough to handle the power of air. Once he was sure they were all down, he grabbed Kosho gingerly as to not hurt her, and jumped up into the air. Appa was down low enough he could jump right on. Once they were safely flying way, Aang set Kosho down gently. "Do you think…"  
Her eyes fluttered as he tried to speak, and as soon as she saw them, she gave them a weak smile, "Thanks"  
"For what?" they all said at the same time.

"For being my friends", she said, struggling with the effort, "Even if we didn't have that long…"

Aang did his best not to cry, "Tell everyone", he said softly, "Tell everyone I'm sorry. Tell Gyatso I didn't mean to disappear the way I did, and that I'm safe now. Tell all my friends I'll see them again someday"  
"I will", she said quietly.

* * *

"Ready to go Aang?" three days later. They'd buried Kosho in a isolated patch of woods that they would be sure to remember. If they ever wanted to go back and see her…well, they'd be able to. They were preparing to leave, to continue their journey to the North Pole.

"Yea", Aang said, turning away from the water, to face Katara.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

He thought about it for a second, "I always wondered", he said, "If I ever got the chance to see one of my friends from the Temple again, what would I say? Or do? I finally got that chance", his eyes were shining brightly, "And now, all my friends know that I'm sorry, and Gyatso knows that I'm safe. That's what matters, right?"

"Yea", Katara said with a nod, "It matters a lot"

"Are you two done talking?" Sokka called, "Lets get going!"  
Katara and Aang made their way to Appa. Aang hopped on, while Sokka helped Katara climb on. They took off into the sky. Aang looked up at the clouds, smiling. He knew Kosho, Gyatso, and all his other friends were up there, waiting. Someday, when the war was over, he would join them again. But today he was here, and he would make the most of it.

* * *

/Trying to make self heard over angry people/I know, I know, Kosho is dead, it's very sad, but live with it! At least I didn't kill Aang!

**Aang: **As long as it's only Fan fiction

It is. Wanna a cookie?

**Aang: **Sure!

/Sokka and Katara burst into the room/

**Aang: **hey guys!  
**Sokka: **Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!  
Uh, hehe, my bad Sokka. Well, before you guys try to go out and save the world, wanna stay for some tea and cookies?

**Katara: **Well, what could it hurt?

**Sokka: **fine, whatever…

/grabs old jump ropes/ good, now make yourselves nice and comfortable…/to readers/well, I gotta go make my guests feel welcome, so why don't you just go on ahead a review or whatever it is you do after you finish reading a chapter /closes bedroom door/ now what am I to do with the three of you…/evil grin/


End file.
